Be Your Self
by Snow Lavender
Summary: untuk dapetin cinta kamu, mending jadi diri sendiri aja! jangan kayak Sasuke. tapi apa akhirnya Sasuke bakalan dapetin Hinata ya? baca aja! Minde to RnR minna? :3


Be your self

.

.

By Anjliany Lavender

Pair : Sasuhina

Genre : Romance, Friendship, humor

Languange : Indonesian

Warning : Typo, AU, OOC dan yang pasti adalah ... kesalahan lain yang tidak author sebutkan nama nya

.

.

_Can't I get a little place in your heart?_

_Tak bisakah aku mendapatkan sedikit tempat di hati mu?_

.

.

Hidup ini sulit. Kita tidak bisa mendapatkan keberuntungan yang luar biasa seperti di cerita cerita fiksi karena Tuhan adalah penulis yang sangat pandai mengukir sebuah kejadian

"Hina... bangunlah"

"pergi!" pekik Hinata sambil melemparkan bantal guling nya

"Hina..."

"SIAPAPUN KAU PERGI!"

"Hinata!"

Deg!

Badan Hinata serasa langsung mengejang "T-Tou-san?" kaget Hinata

"cepat mandi lalu pergi ke acara perjodohan itu"

Hinata hanya meneguk ludah "baik" Hinata beranjak dari ranjang single size nya dengan terpaksa sambil ngumpat ngumpat nggak jelas

.

.

.

"perkenalkan, saya Uchiha Sasuke"

"Hn" balas Hinata malas

"aku adalah mahasiswa di Universitas Tokyo jurusan Kedokteran" ujar Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata mantap

"bisakah kita bicara ke topik lain?" tegas Hinata marah

"b-baiklah" Sasuke semakin gugup

"jadi, apa hobi mu?" tanya Hinata dengan mata yang memandang malas

"a-aku... hobiku belajar"

"ke topik lain, aku malas membahas nya" Hinata memainkan sendok ke jari lentik nya

Hinata menoleh ke sana kemari hei hei hei hei... hei kawan... aku lah disini hei *bletak*. Maksud nya Hinata menoleh kesana kemari tapi sesuatu yang menjijikkan malah terlihat oleh mata lavender nya

"Huek..." Hinata berlari ke wc bermaksud untuk muntah. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata melihat tadi dan ikut ikutan pergi ke wc

"haduh cyiiin~~~ mereka nggak tahan lihat pesona eke deh kayak nya" seorang banci yang mata nya kayak orang cacingan bersenandung ria sambil mempertebal tatanan make up nya

Baiklah, perjodohan perdana gagal. Tapi walaupun begitu, Hinata dan Sasuke di suruh untuk lebih mengenal lagi

.

.

"apa?" tanya Hinata malas. Mereka berdua sedang berada di ruang tamu kediaman Hyuuga sekarang

"hm... t-tidak" balas Sasuke gugup. Sasuke membenar kan posisi kaca mata nya

"Tou-san sudah bilang kalau kamu suka sama aku. Jadi jangan sok jaim deh" Hinata mengganti channel televisi nya

"..." Sasuke hanya memilih untuk diam

"kau tau Sasuke. Aku nggak mungkin suka sama kamu!" Hinata membentak Sasuke dan beranjank pergi kembali ke kamar nya

"Arrrggghhh!" Sasuke mengacak ngacak rambut nya yang angkuh menantang gravitasi

Drrrtt...

Sasuke mengangkat hp nya "siapa sih yang sms?" kesal Sasuke

_From : Mother_

_Sasuke-chan, bagaimana kencan nya? Lancar? Ingat ya cara cara yang udah Kaa-san ajar kan. Muuuaachhh! :* I love you, Wo Ai Ni, Saranghae, Aishiteru Sasu-chan_

"cara apa nya? Menyebalkan" Sasuke berdiri dari posisi duduk nya dan dengan cepat berlari keluar dan pergi menggunakan sepeda nya—yah... di suruh sama mama Mikoto

.

.

.

Next day

Sasuke datang ke Universitas nya dengan acak adul. Dia bahkan belum sempat mandi tadi

"kenapa sih Sas?" tanya Sai yang baru masuk ke dalam kelas

"bad mood. Hinata kayak nya benci sama gue" balas Sasuke malas

"emang nya Hinata itu sehebat apa sih sampe bisa nolak cowok perfect kayak lo?" bingung Sai sambil membuka buku tebal nya yang bersampul pink (?)

"eh, lo buta kalo nggak suka sama dia! Dia itu kayak malaikat, manis... mandiri... jago beladiri dan yang paling hebat dia mampu buat gue tergila gila sama tuh anak" jelas Sasuke dengan mata nya yang udah berubah jadi bentuk Love

"alah! Cewek aja... kayak gue dong, gue yang di kejar kejar cewek! Bukan gue yang ngejar ngejar cewek" Sai terlihat bangga, tak lama handphone Sai berbunyi

Dan 35 sms masuk ke hp Sai dalam waktu bersamaan. Ke-35 sms itu berisikan sms yang sama, yaitu "KITA PUTUS! DASAR BUAYA DARAT!"

Deg!

"AKU JOMBLO SEKARANG!" pekik Sai sambil berlutut dengan kepala dan tangan yang terangkat ke atas dengan histeris nya

"kalo gitu sama aku aja"

Sai tersenyum, wajah nya kembali menatap ke depan lalu menolehkan kepala nya ke asal suara "si—"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA" pekik Sai saat melihat bahwa yang bicara adalah Sakon

"sudahlah Sai, terima saja. Daripada kamu nggak ada pacar kan?!" Sasuke membuka komik baru milik nya

"aku sama saja menjatuhkan harkat, martabat dan derajatku ke jurang suram yang di penuhi oleh noda noda keabadian jika menerima cinta dari nya! Aku tidak Gay, Maho, Homo ataupun Yaoi, Sasuke!"

"bukan urusanku" balas Sasuke dan melemparkan komik nya ke kepala Sai sehingga terdapat gunung kecil di kepala Sai saat ini

.

.

.

"kenapa sih Hin?" tanya Ino, teman Hinata yang duduk tepat di sebelah Hinata

"aku di jodohin sama cowok gila! Aku bener bener nggak suka sama dia! Udah culun, pake kacamata, sok pinter dan aneh, gagap ngomong nya" balas Hinata sambil memakan sandwich nya

"udahlah, kali emang dia jodoh kamu" Ino memberikan pendapat

"Cih! Jodoh? Apa sih arti jodoh tuh?" Hinata kesal sendiri. Kedua tangan nya menjadi tumpuan wajah menawan nya

"kamu masih berharap sama senior?" tanya Ino sambil men-cat kuku nya

"siapa yang nggak suka sama senior Gaara? Emang ada cowok yang lebih cool dari dia? Kalo ada, aku pasti cewek paling beruntung kalo bisa pacaran sama dia" ucap Hinata bersemangat dengan mata yang berapi api

"Hina, ada yang perlu kamu ketahui tentang hubungan. Hubungan itu nggak bisa kayak gitu, hm hubungan itu kayak pewarna kuku, kalo warna nya kan banyak, tapi kalo nggak cocok sama kuku kita dan warna kulit kita? Percuma kan?" Ino memberikan pendapat nya

"oh tidak... tidak bisa" Hinata menghabiskan sandwich nya

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali menjadi cowok culun dengan kata mata dengan frame tebal, dan sok suka belajar –walaupun otak nya di atas rata rata, tapi dia kan jarang banget belajar?

"ok, untuk yang ketiga ini kamu mau nunjukin sesuatu yang mau bikin aku muntah lagi?" desak Hinata yang sudah duduk di hadapan Sasuke

"apa segitu nya kamu benci sama aku ya?" tanya Sasuke pelan sambil menunduk

Prank!

"masih nggak nyadar lagi! Udah deh! Batalin aja pertunangan ini! aku benci tau nggak! Aku tuh udah suka sama orang lain!" Hinata menggebrak meja dan pergi keluar rumah

"menyebalkan" Sasuke menggeram sendiri

"ehem"

Deg!

Jantung Sasuke serasa mau copot. Harapan nya sekarang tinggal satu 'jangan sampai yang berdehem itu adalah Hiashi'

Sasuke menggerakkan pelan kepala nya agar bisa melihat orang yang sekarang tengah berada di belakang nya "A-ano..."

Mata Sasuke langsung terkunci saat menatap sosok itu "s-siapa kamu?" bingung Sasuke dan berdiri berhadapan dengan orang itu

Sasuke memegang rambut orang itu dengan mata tak percaya "aku kira, rambut secemerlang, selembut, seharum dan sehalus ini tidak ada di dunia" ucap Sasuke cengo

"anda memakai shampo apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Secara, dia juga mau dong rambut bersinar, harum semerbak, lembut nya nggak ketulungan dan yang waw adalah bling bling nya itu lho!

"itu rahasia. Baiklah, karena kau sangat jeli sepertinya, aku tidak jadi menghukummu" laki laki yang bernama Neji itu berbalik dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian

.

.

.

"kenapa sih Hin?" tanya Ino seraya menyeruput moccachino yang sudah ia pesan satu minggu yang lalu

"itu! Orang yang mau di jodohin sama aku itu! Nggak minder apa sama aku?" Hinata kesal sendiri dan langsung merebut moccachino Ino

"aduh... aduh... gini aja, kan aku mau nge-date tuh ama pacar baru aku, gimana kalo kamu ikut aja? Ya... kata nya, dia mau ngajakin temen nya yang lagi galau" jelas Ino

"boleh juga tuh! Kali aja temen nya cakep gitu... yah mungkin aku bisa tertarik" Hinata terlihat tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan nya

"sip, besok malam, aku jemput kamu jam 7 ya! Kita ke Cafe Winzing"

"WHAT THE...? Itu kan Cafe yang ... ya ampun! Mahal banget... katanya juga, kalo mau booking tempat harus dari satu minggu sebelum nya" Hinata udah seperti seorang anak kecil yang di tunjukkan roket luar angkasa

"santai lagi, dia itu anak dari pemilik Hotel Cazway" jelas Ino dengan bangga nya

"WHAT? Cazway Hotel kan Hotel berbintang lima yang ... waw banget itu"

"udah deh Hin... nggak usah lebay. Jangan di tunjukin kalo kamu itu ndeso" Ino mulai bicara ngelantur karena bangga nya

"apa?"

Suara berat dengan aura mencekam mulai keluar dari tubuh sang gadis Hyuuga

"hm... kamu nggak usah bawa dompet, pacar aku yang traktir" Ino langsung membahas topik lain

"ok" Hinata tersenyum senang

"jadi, apa kamu punya photo nya di ponsel?" tanya Hinata yang mulai penasaran dengan pacar Ino itu

Ino mengambil ponsel nya "ini" Ino menunjukkan sebuah gambar

"WHAT THE...? Ino? Pacar mu adalah lurah di perumahan ku!" pekik Hinata histeris. Berterima kasih pada Kami-sama karena suasana cafe nya sedang sangat sepi saat ini

"apa? Ah... bukan, maaf" Ino mengecek ulang photo nya

"nah... ini yang benar" Ino memberikan ponsel nya lagi pada Hinata

"waw... keren bener" Hinata tampak takjub saat melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang mengenakan jaket hitam dengan jeans hitam sedang merangkul Ino sambil tersenyum

"bener kan? Hampir nandingin senior Gaara kan?"

"iya sih... tapi masih belum" Hinata menggeleng kemudian pergi dari cafe bersama Ino

.

.

.

Hari sudah larut malam, tapi Hinata tetap belum bisa tertidur. Dia sangat merasa bersalah pada Sasuke. Tidak seperti biasanya

"sms... nggak... sms... nggak... ah! aku pusing"

"tapi sebener nya Sasuke itu ... Sasuke itu... aduh! Sebenernya dia itu keren sih, tampan, misterius... eh? Apa apan sih! Jangan sampai deh aku suka sama dia!"

Drrtttt...

Hinata mengambil handphone nya sambil menggerutu tak jelas "siapa sih yang sms larut malam kayak gini? Nggak punya otak kali ya!"

_From : Prince Gaara From My Heart_

_Hin, mungkin ini agak aneh. Kita nggak terlalu sering ngobrol. Tapi sebenernya dari dulu aku itu merhatiin kamu. aku udah suka sama kamu sejak dulu. Kamu mau nggak jadi pacar aku? Reply soon ya!_

"what the...?"

Hinata tampak berfikir "kenapa jadi aneh ya? Dulu aku kayak nya mau banget jadi pacar nya Senior Gaara... tapi kenapa rasa nya sekarang aku ... Arrrggghhh! Kenapa sih! Kenapa aku terus aja mikirin Sasuke itu! Atau jangan jangan..."

Hinata mengetik sesuatu di ponsel nya

_To : Prince Gaara From My Heart_

_Maaf senior, tapi Hinata harus berfikir dulu. Mungkin nanti bisa Hinata sms aja ya_

Hinata lalu melemparkan ponsel nya sembarangan dan menutupi seluruh tubuh nya dengan selimut tebal bermotif semanggi daun lima

.

.

.

"mana sih mereka?" kesal Hinata pada Ino. Mereka sudah berada di Cafe Winzing saat ini

"tunggu aja sebentar lagi. Dia emang orangnya suka ngaret" balas Ino santai

"Ceezy, maaf ya nunggu lama"

"Cezzy?" bingung Hinata

"iya, itu panggilan sayang buat aku Hin" jelas Ino dengan senyuman

"oh..." Hinata hanya ber 'oh' ria

"ayo Sai, duduk. Mana temen kamu Sai?" tanya Ino sambil celingak celinguk

"masih di mobil" balas Sai

"duh... maaf maaf"

Hinata mendongak. Wajah nya serasa beku langsung dan mata nya menatap ke seorang laki laki yang datang dengan menggunakan kaos putih, jeans hitam dan jaket hitam

"S-Sasuke?"

Deg!

Sasuke mendongak "H-Hinata?"

Ino dan Sai saling pandang "jadi dia yang di jodohin sama kamu?" ujar Sai dan Ino bersamaan pada orang yang berbeda

Hinata dan Sasuke kompak mengangguk

"tapi Hin, kata kamu Sasuke tuh orang nya culun dan ..."

"kenapa kamu bohongin aku Sas" Hinata menunduk. Mata nya mulai meneteskan bulir bulir air mata yang rasa nya pedas

"tapi kamu juga tetep nggak bakalan suka kan sama aku Hin? Jadi percuma. Tau nggak rasa nya kamu gituin? Sakit tau nggak... aku lelah dengan semua ini" Sasuke mulai beranjak dari tempat duduk nya

"kenapa kayak gini? Apa aku emang nggak boleh suka sama orang?"

Deg!

Sasuke berbalik "suka sama orang?" bingung Sasuke

"semalam, Senior Gaara sms aku, dia bilang dia suka sama aku dan nanyain apa aku suka sama dia? Aku bingung Sas! Satu sisi, aku mau mau aja nerima dia. Tapi di sisi lain aku ngerasa aku nggak akan seneng kalo nggak sama kamu. semalam, aku mau sms kamu tapi senior Gaara keburu sms aku" jelas Hinata sambil terisak

"siapa yang kencan sih?" Ino merasa tubuh nya lemas seketika

"jadi kamu terima dia ya?" tanya Sasuke dan mulai mendekat

Hup!

"H-Hinata?" shock Sasuke saat Hinata sontak memeluk nya. Beruntung karena seluruh meja cafe telah di booking oleh Sai

"kenapa kamu permainin hati aku kayak gini!" teriak Hinata. Sasuke perlahan balas memeluk Hinata

"Hina, sebenernya aku bohong di depan kamu karena di suruh Kaa-san. Kaa-san bilang, kalo aku berpura pura jadi anak yang rajin belajar, sopan dan santun, kamu bakalan suka sama aku" jelas Sasuke

"untuk dapetin hati aku Cuma bisa dengan satu cara Sasuke, yaitu Be Your Self" Hinata semakin erat mendekap Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum

"bisakah kalian hentikan ini? sebenar nya yang mau kencan kan aku sama Cezzy ku?" Sai sewot sendiri. Masalah nya, uang jajan satu bulan nya yang habis karena udah booking tempat ini. walaupun kaya, tapi keluarga Sai adalah keluarga yang irit

.

.

.

Malam ini indah. Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 p.m. Tapi Hinata, Sasuke, Sai dan Ino masih berada di taman ria

"Hinata" Sasuke merangkul Hinata pelan

"apa?" tanya Hinata lembut dan menjatuhkan kepala nya di bahu kanan Sasuke

"kamu beneran sayang kan sama aku?"

"kenapa nanya kayak gitu?" Hinata masih mempertahankan nada lembut nya

"karena sikap kamu ke aku baru berubah saat aku udah berpenampilan nggak culun lagi" jelas Sasuke berbisik

"kalo aku nggak suka sama kamu, aku nggak bakalan mau jadi pacar kamu tau nggak"

"jadi sekarang kita pacaran ya? Hh... dulu aku pikir ini bakalan mustahil"

"nggak ada yang mustahil Sasuke"

Hinata menoleh ke arah kanan dan mendapati senior Gaara sedang berpelukan mesra dengan seorang perempuan berambut pink yang berpenampilan seksi dengan tubuh yang proposional

"S-Sasuke, lihat!" suruh Hinata sambil menunjuk ke arah Senior Gaara. Oh ya, Ino dan Sai sedang naik bianglala sekarang

Sasuke menoleh "a-apa?" kaget Sasuke. Hinata berdiri sambil menggulung lengan kaos nya

Plak!

"berani beraninya kamu nembak aku padahal kamu udah mesra mesraan sama cewek murahan ini!" bentak Hinata kasar

"salahkan dirimu sendiri karena masih berfikir dua kali untuk menerima ku! Memang nya siapa yang bisa menolak ku hah?!" Gaara tampak marah

"pacarku. Yang bisa menolak mu adalah pacarku"

Gaara dan gadis pink bernama Sakura itu menoleh

"Sasuke?" shock Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum sinis sambil merangkul Hinata

"kau tau Gaara, perempuan yang bermesraan dengan mu ini adalah leader dari Sasuke's fans club di sekolah ku dan sudah menembak ku sebanyak 12 kali bulan ini saja" Sasuke serasa menang telak dan langsung mengajak Hinata pergi

.

.

.

Sekolah saat ini sedang memuntahkan isi nya. Semua siswa siswi berhamburan ke halaman Universitas

Tin tin...

"Hime, ayo naik" teriak Sasuke yang masih berada di dalam ferrari nya

"iya" teriak Hinata dan berlari kecil ke arah Sasuke

Dari dalam mobilnya, terlihat sosok Sasuke culun yang memakai kacamata

"ih... Hinata, dia siapa?" tanya teman teman Hinata saat Hinata berhadapan dengan Sasuke

"dia ..."

"aku pacarnya" balas Sasuke langsung

"apa? Hinata... dia bukan pacar kamu kan? Ngomong dong Hina" teman temannya terlihat histeris bukan main

Hinata tersenyum "dia memang bukan pacarku"

Sasuke tersentak kaget "Hinata?" shock Sasuke

"tapi dia tunanganku" Hinata lalu memutari mobil Sasuke dan duduk di kursi sebelah kursi pengemudi. Terlihat senyum mengembang di bibir Sasuke. Sasuke lalu melepaskan kaca mata nya dan mengacak ngacak rambutnya di depan teman teman Hinata

"hy kalian semua" sapa Sasuke dengan senyuman mempesonanya

"Sasuke! Berhentilah tersenyum! Aku akan membunuhmu bila salah satu dari mereka sampai menyukaimu" kesal Hinata. Sasuke lalu mengenggam tangan Hinata

"walaupun mereka suka aku, aku suka kamu" dan mobil Sasuke pun melaju dengan cepat

"S (es) A (ei) S (es) U (yu) K (kei) E (i)" teriak Sakura bersama anggota fans club yang lain

Hinata tidak menggubris nya. Tapi tunggu? Itu berarti Sakura dan SFC (Sasuke's fans club) berlari mengikuti mobil Sasuke dari tadi kan? Ckckck...

"Hinata" panggil Sasuke

"Hm?" tanya Hinata sambil menoleh. Kedua nya masih memakai seragam sekarang

"Hinata, aku mencintaimu" Sasuke mendekatkan wajah nya. Di pegang nya kedua pipi chubby Hinata dengan masing masing tangan nya

Semakin dekat, bahkan hembusan kedua nya pun sudah terasa

"MESUM!"

~Owari~


End file.
